You Actually Exist?
by CassieSalvatore1864
Summary: Caitlin Mitchell is your ordinary girl. She wakes up, she goes to school, she comes home, she hangs out with friends. But what happens when something extraordinary happens to this supposedly ordinary girl? What happens when this extraordinary thing turns her world upside down? Title May Change! Also there are some other languages.
1. Preface

**Preface**

**A/N BELOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. IF I DID JEREMY WOULDN'T BE DEAD, NEITHER WOULD ALARIC. ELIJAH WOULD BE IN IT MORE, REBEKAH WOULD BE DEAD ALONG WITH ELENA AND KATHERINE. DAMON, STEFAN, ELIJAH, KLAUS, JEREMY, AND ALARIC WOULD BE SHIRTLESS (OFTEN FOR THOSE WHO HAVE NEVER BEEN SHIRTLESS LIKE ELIJAH, AND KLAUS)**

**Title Will Probably Change! Also, my character is me and this started out as a dream I had and it kind of turned into a vision and now every time I go to the bathroom in school during my art class I have this vision...still waiting for it to come true and if it did...I would probably faint...hehe. LOVE DAMON SALVATORE FOREVER! Oh and I watched last night's episode Season 4 episode 15 I think...I balled my eyes out when (spoiler alert!) Jeremy died...it hurt so much...poor Jer... anyways, here you go...sorry about the long Author's Note...um...review and stuff I guess...bye  
**

**Caitlin's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and blink, then yawn. I look over at my clock and bolt straight up out of my bed. It reads 7:00 AM

"Shit! I'm going to be late for school!" I say. I quickly get dressed, throwing on a plaid pink shirt, black jeans and black leather cowgirl boots. I slip on my black leather jacket and fix my hair. I put on a bit of red lipstick. I stare at myself in the mirror for a minute. My hair is long, all the way down my back except when it is curly. Then it goes just to my shoulders and it is blonde/brown. Today, it is curly. My eyes are green/brown with a hint of blue. I smile slightly then run out of my room and down the stairs, grabbing my keys off the kitchen table, grabbing my backpack and taking off out the door, locking it behind me and getting into my car.

* * *

I arrive at school just as the bell rings. I sigh in relief and walk in after parking my car, then I rush up the stairs and put my backpack and coat in my locker, then grab my black binder, my notebook and agenda. I then head to my advisory, knowing I have twenty minutes before it actually starts.

* * *

The bell is about to ring. I am now in study hall, which is my first block class. It is boring...most of the time. It ends at 9:20 AM and it is just a few minutes until the bell rings. I sit anxiously in my chair and then it rings. I shoot up out of my chair and head upstairs to my favorite class ever, Art I.

* * *

I am halfway through my class when I have to pee. So I fill out a pass in my agenda, have my teacher sign it and then walk out the door. I turn right and walk the few steps to the bathroom. I walk in and am glad to see no one is in here. I pee and then wash my hands. I grab my agenda and walk out. I walk out of the very small hallway and turn to head back to class and stop dead in my tracks.

A man is standing at the door talking to my teacher. He is tall, has black hair and blazing blue eyes. He is wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt underneath, black jeans and black boots. I stare until my teacher points towards me. Then I gasp quietly and retreat back into the bathroom right as the mans head snaps in my direction. I am now standing in the very small hallway. After a minute I hear footsteps right outside the door and I bite my lip, retreating to the real bathroom.

I hear the door open to the little hallway and it closes. I retreat to a stall and stand up on the toilet but I keep it opened and unlocked so the man doesn't know I'm in it. **(A/N: What I mean is if you're looking for someone in the bathroom, you don't expect them to be in the unlocked stall, right?) **He walks right by it, checks the rest, then walks out the door again. I sigh in relief and when I hear the other door open and close, I get out of the stall, breathing heavily. I carefully walk out of the bathroom and into the little hallway. I look around, but no one is there. All of a sudden, I hear something behind me and when I turn around, my heart nearly stops. The man is behind me, smirking down at me. I gasp in shock and slight fear and that is the last thing I remember.

* * *

I wake up a few minutes later. I slowly wake up though. I open my eyes, blinking to clear my blurry vision. When my eyes finally focus, I find myself in a car. I'm confused. _What the hell?_ I think. And then the memory of what happened hits me like a brick in the face. _School...bathroom...that prick! _I think. My head snaps to the driver's seat and I freeze. The man is sitting there, one hand on the wheel, the other texting someone with his phone. I feel my heartbeat speed up and I see his lips curve up slightly as if he is fighting a smile. Without looking at me, he speaks.

"I see your awake" he says, his voice sounding dangerous like a snake and at the same time soft like silk. I try to speak, but I can't seem to find my voice. When he notices my lack of response, he speaks again.

"I'll admit, you surprised me. I've never made a girl faint before. I've made girls scream, writhe, and beg but never have I made one faint" he says. Something in his voice suggests a double meaning behind his words. However, before I have time to think about it, he sets his phone down and stops the car. When I look out the car window, I'm surprised to see my house.

"I took the liberty of driving you home, since you fainted. Did you know, in your school, if you faint you can be sent home if you want?" he says. I turn to look at him and I freeze again when my green eyes meet his shockingly blue ones. Again, I try to respond but when I open my mouth, no noise comes out, so I just close it. This seems to amuse him.

He gets out of the car and walks around and then opens my door. I unbuckle myself and step out, trying to avoid touching him and avoid eye contact. Something about him seems so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. He puts his hand on the small of my back, guiding me up the sidewalk and onto my porch, where I unlock my door. Right before I walk in though, the man grabs my hand, but it is gently, which surprises me.

"I never introduced myself" he says. He bows and kisses my hand as he says "My name is Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you." I am completely speechless and I feel myself flush a deep red, surprised and flattered by this, despite my fear of him. I clear my throat, pulling my hand out of his grasp.

"Well, Mr. Salvatore, it was nice of you to drive me home, after you scared me into fainting, but I'm going to go inside and pretend that this never happened. Goodbye" I say and turn around. I hear his voice behind me, almost hypnotic.

"Don't you want me to stay? Don't you want to invite me in?" he says. I start to feel slightly dizzy, and I try to shake it off. I don't turn around, something in me tells me not to.

"No. I'm sorry. It is best if you just...go back to where you came from...I know you don't live here...I've lived here for over thirteen years and have never seen you before. So...goodbye Mr. Salvatore" I say and open the door. I go to step in when he grasps my arm and spins me around, looking into my eyes. His voice _is_ hypnotic when he speaks again.

"You want me to stay...in fact, you want to ask me to come in with you. And later, you want to kiss me" he says, leaning closer as he speaks. My head gets very dizzy and my knees almost buckle from under me. However, his words ring clear in my mind. _No..not his words...they are mine._

"Do you have to go Mr. Salvatore? Can't you stay for a little while?" I say, looking at him with my best puppy-dog expression that I know no one I have ever known has been able to resist.

"I suppose I could stay for a little while" he says. I almost squeal in delight as something starts nagging at me in the back of my mind.

"Won't you come in Mr. Salvatore?" I say, gesturing to the inside of my home. He smiles.

"Please, call me Damon. And I would love to come in" he says, then walks past me.

"Oh, okay" I say, walking in after him. I keep feeling like something is kind of wrong, but I push it away, smiling. "Do you want a tour of the house?" Damon shakes his head.

"No, that is alright" he says.

"Okay" I say. I walk into my living room and sit down on my couch, gesturing for him to sit beside me. He walks over and sits down.

"So, where are you from?" I ask, curious. He smiles.

"I'm from Mystic Falls, Virginia" he says. I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? I've heard of that before...I'm not sure from where though" I say to him.

"Yes really and cool. Not many people have heard of it. Maybe sometime you could come see it" he says, smiling at me. I can't help but smile as well.

"I would like that" I say. Damon nods and then he scoots closer, putting his arm around my shoulder. I fight back a giggle as he does this. I can't help but curl into his chest, relaxing. He puts a finger under my chin and lifts my eyes to meet his.

"You're so beautiful" he says and I blush.

"Thank you...you're not bad to look at yourself" I say. He smiles an actual smile, then leans down and kisses me. My heart almost melts and I kiss him back. After a few minutes, he pulls back and I am breathing hard. He tucks a strand of my hair behind me ear and I smile up at him. And then reality hits me like a chair in the face.

I remember where I know him from, and I snap out of the trance-like state I was in. I gasp and slap him, his head snapping to the side. I instantly feel bad for doing it, but I stand up and ignore the feeling of guilt, the feeling of fear and confusion filling me. When I speak, I stutter.

"How-You-What-" I say, starring at him with wide eyes. He smirks, ignoring the slap.

"So, you remember I take it?" he says, smirking. I feel my heart beating fast in my chest as I back away when he stands up.

"K-keep away from me! I-I mean it" I say, still stuttering. I trip over something laying on the floor, but before I can hit the ground, Damon catches me. I stare up at him and when I look into his eyes, I see self-hatred and almost guilt. I know fear still shows in my eyes because he sets me back on my feet and then turns away from me.

"I'll go...I know when I'm not wanted" he says. When he looks back at me, I see pain in his eyes along with the guilt and self-hatred. I feel a pang in my chest as he leaves the room. Tears fill my eyes.

"No! Don't go!" I rush into the hall to see him at my door. "Don't leave..." He turns slightly, his hand on the doorknob.

"No? Why not? You...you hate me. You want me to keep away from you...so I will. I'll go back to Mystic Falls...you'll never see me again" he says and opens the door.

"_No!_ Damon please...don't leave me here" I say. His lips curve slightly, his blue eyes intense.

"Say it" he says. I know what he is talking about and I smile.

"Please stay with me" I say. He lets himself smile as he closes the door and is infront of me in a flash, kissing me deeply, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. After several long minutes that feels almost like hours, he pulls back and smiles down at me. I smile up at him as I see his blue eyes twinkling with happiness, something I never thought I would see in his eyes and for once in a long time, I feel as happy as I am acting.


	2. Chapter 1

**You Actually Exist  
Chapter 1**

**Caitlin's POV**

_1 Hour Later_

"So...you really are a vampire?" I ask him. He smirks and chuckles.

"Yes. Would you like me to prove it to you?" Damon asks.

"No thank you. I believe you already did when you _compelled me!_" I say, hitting his arm playfully. He chuckles again.

"I'm sorry about that but I knew it was the only way you'd let me in...especially if you remembered before I was invited in" he says.

"Speaking of which...do you play your own character? Or is Ian Somerhalder like...real?" I ask, curosity taking over me. He smirks, having expected this question.

"Everyone in the show is real...but so are they're actors. The actors are human...me and Stefan already checked them out. It was astonishing to see how much they really looked like us, but how they were so different, especially since they're human" Damon says. When he mentions Stefan's name, my mouth drops. Especially since he said 'Everyone in the show is real'

"Wait wait wait...back that train up..._Everyone _in the show is real?" I ask him. He nods. "Everyone as in, your brother, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Caroline-"I am cut off by him laughing and speaking.

"Yes. When I say everyone, I mean everyone" Damon says.

"So...Klaus, Rebekah, Finn, Kol, and Elijah Mikaelson are...real?" I say, slight fear evident in my voice. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me onto his lap.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you. Besides, Finn is dead, so is Kol. Everything on the show that has ever happened, actually happened" he says.

"So...Silas is really out, Bonnie went nuts, there is an actual cure in the first place, Elijah is really single and Klaus is really a pathetic hybrid-who has dimples might I add-going after a vampire who will never love him?" I ask, fighting off a smile.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes wait what? And yes" he says, smiling, then frowning, then laughing. Then he says "Do you have a thing for Elijah?"

"Well no not really...Just his hair. Now that it's cut, it's _soooo_ epic" I say and he laughs again.

"Okay then. Anyways. Yes Silas is real and out, Bonnie sort of went nuts, yes there is a cure...and the whole Klaus thing...sure" Damon says. I notice how his eyes go hard when he speaks of Silas and the cure. And then I remember something.

"Wait!" I shout. He flinches slightly but I speak before he can. "_That means that in the show Tyler really bit you and you almost died!_" I say, pain in my voice and eyes. Damon smiles gently and holds me to him, stroking my hair with a feather-light touch, as if I might break in his arms if he pressed to hard.

"Don't worry...it's okay...I'm fine" he says in a soothing tone. I relax in his arms, not able to help it, melting against his chest. I rest my head on his chest, but bolt upright when I hear something.

"What the fuck?" I say. Damon raises an eyebrow then understanding shows on his face.

"You heard my heart, didn't you?" he asks. I stare at him but nod.

"How? Your heart doesn't beat...does it?" I ask. He smiles slightly.

"Well actually, it does. You see, our heart beat is slow, but it's there. How else would ripping out our hearts be a way to kill us? How else would we have blood flow?" Damon says. I nod.

"Wow...you are like the only person I have ever met that has said the exact same thing as me...hehe" I say. Damon smiles at me.

"Good. Wait, the exact same thing?" he asks. I nod.

"Yep. Exactly. I always say that when someone says something about how if your undead, your heart doesn't beat. It has to beat if your blood flows. I mean seriously" I say. Damon smiles again and then his lips are on mine. I kiss him back as I relax in his arms.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of music. I open my eyes and find myself on the couch or rather, Damon's chest and it is his phone ringing.

**_So what if you can see_**

**_The darkest side of me?_**

**_No one will ever change this_**

**_Animal I Have Become!_**

Damon picks up his phone and flips it open.

"Hello?" Damon says.

_"Damon? Is that you? Where the hell are you?"_

"Does it really matter?"

_"Yes. Where are you Damon?"_

"In Ohio. Goodbye Stefan" Damon says then closes his phone and rolls his eyes.

"Stefan? You mean your brother Stefan?" I ask. Damon nods.

"Yes. He wanted to know where I was" Damon says. I nod.

"Oh. Okay. What if he actually figures it out?" I ask. Damon shrugs.

"Don't care" he says.

"Okay then" I say. I nuzzle his chest then kiss it softly and I watch Damon shudder slightly which makes me smile. He smirks at me and kisses me. I kiss him back.

We sit there and make-out for a while before a knocking sounds on my door, making me jump slightly. I get up and go to my front door, freezing when I open it.

"Hey Cassie" my best friend, Kendra Ann Borders, says.

**So, what did you think? I know, this is a terrible ending...stupid cliff-hangers. But, I will update as soon as possible...I just really hope that whoever reads this, likes my story.**


End file.
